icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFind Spencer Friends
iFind Spencer Friends is the 10th episode of Season 5 and the 104th episode overall.Title Reference & Airdate This episode premiered to 3.338 million viewers.Number of views Plot Carly and Freddie type up a list of people to invite to Spencer's birthday. They realize the only people that are going to Spencer's birthday is them and try to think of other people to join. Sam suggested his best friend Socko but Carly said that Socko is in Africa with his cousin Hunter. Gibby suggested T-Bo, but Carly and Freddie said that T-Bo and Spencer are mad at each other because Spencer made fun of the way T-Bo pronounce tissue. Gibby also mention Spencer's book club, but Carly revealed that Spencer got kicked out because he set a stack of book on fire. That's when the gang realize Spencer is lonely and doesn't have friends his own age probably due to hanging out with Carly and her friends too long. Then Spencer came home from playing tennis with a friend and the gang knew that he had a friend along, so they get ready to type. But Spencer reveals that he played tennis with a kid in 3rd grade. Carly gets upset and agrees with her friends that they should find Spencer friends his age. Carly and Sam go to the The Groovy Smoothie and see a guy sitting alone, so they go over to him and then tell him about Spencer. Freddie and Gibby are in a fitness area and find one man who they think would be a perfect friend for Spencer, after, the guy agrees to hang out with Spencer. Carly and Sam go to Hey Foods Supermarket and see 2 guys fighting over his girlfriend and break their friendship up, so Carly and Sam convince the guy left there to be friends with Spencer. After, Carly and the gang show Spencer his new friends. They eat at Fiddy's Diner and Spencer found that he had nothing in common with his friends. Freddie makes fun of a waiter and the waiter puts something bad in his chili fries. Spencer eventually leaves his friends alone because he thinks they were boring and mean. When they ask for their chili fries, another waiter gives them the chili fries that were for Freddie, and they end up puking. Then they cross paths with a high energy iCarly super-fan named Heather portrayed by Emma Stone at the restaurant. In the end, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby celebrate Spencer's birthday at the loft with a giant Spaghetti taco. But Spencer decides that they play Jamaican Laser Tag first. Subplot Gibby tells a man in the stall to be friends with Spencer but the man gets freaked out and runs away from the wash room. Then another man comes in the wash room and finds out that there was no soap working and no tissue. So Gibby helps him out, and unexpectedly gets paid. He soon realizes he can work there as the "men's room attendant." He works there, and he even helps out a little kid, and the super-fan Heather comes in and takes a picture with him. Gibby also ends up singing the song he did from iCan't Take It when Sam and Freddie get back together when the guys who were Spencer's friends end up puking from the bad Chilly Fries that were supposed to be for Freddie. Trivia *Emma Stone appears in this episode, playing an iCarly super-fan who has the same high energy as Spencer.Emma Stone guest stars, plot detailDan's tweet about working with Emma Stone yesterday *Emma Stone mentioned this is the third-to-last episode on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and she plays a girl named Heather.Emma Stone talks iCarly and The Amazing Spiderman with Jay Leno *This is the fourth time on Dan's shows that a male has put on a dress; the first two were in Drake & Josh episodes, "Pilot" and "The Storm", while the third time was in Zoey 101 episode, "Chase's Girlfriend." *Because of the promo, many fans believed Emma Stone's character would be Spencer's new friend because she acted childlike, just like him. *Gibby dresses in a wedding dress and marries Baggles in a web show sketch at the beginning of the episode. *If the Gibby/Baggles marriage were legally valid, that would make Carly and Sam his co-mothers-in-law. *Fiddy's Diner is featured in this episode as well as Hey Foods Supermarket and 23 Hour Fitness. *The restaurant's men's room is the same set used for the Hollywood Arts girl's bathroom in Victorious. *A running gag in this episode is Spencer poorly making his own sports equipment like a tennis racket and a bowling ball. *Gibby appears to sing the end song from iCan't Take It while pretending to be a men's room attendant at Fiddy's Diner, but in this episode he is clearly lip-syncing. *During the Baggles wedding segment, Gibby (playing the bride) breaks the glass, a typical custom in the Jewish culture/religion at weddings. *"iFind Spencer Friends" and every episode up to iBust a Thief uses the theme song that was first used in iShock America. Although iGet Banned was between iShock America and this episode, it used the original Season 5 theme song that was first used in iGo One Direction. Quotes Carly:'' Freddie'' We have to find Spencer some friends his own age! Heather: Oh my God! It's iCarly! From the internet! towards them Shut up! Shut up! and Sam at the Groovy Smoothie, looking at a guy Carly: Perfect age... Sam: Alone... Carly: Doesn't look too stupid... Sam: Or too smart... Carly: Let's hit him up. Sam: Goin' in. Gibby: I used to know a guy named Darnell. Freddie: for the rest of the story ...and? Gibby: Y'know, not every story has to be interesting. Carly: a guy at Hey Foods You know, my brother loves cilantro. Heather: Oh my God, Gibby! to the men's restroom Gibby! him; takes a picture with him; speaks in Gibby's voice Uh, Gibbeh! Goofs *According to Father Steinberg Gibby's middle name is Hayes however in iWin a Date Gibby told everyone his middle name was Cornelius. **But in the page Gibby Gibson, he's shown to have 2 middle names. *During Gibby and Baggles' wedding Baggles squirts yogurt twice on the floor but when they show the floor it is completely clean *What Gibby did in the men's bathroom in the diner was illegal. *When showing Heather coming, they shifted cameras back to when they were comforting Spencer, you can hear Carly saying "It's okay." But you can see that her mouth was not moving. *The super-fan Heather, is seen with her phone taking pictures with the iCarly kids, but after she jumps to their table and is taken away, you see that her phone is not with her nor with the iCarly kids. *The waiter for Freddie, Carly and Sam's table would be fired for doing something to a customer's food. Technically, the manager should have inspected the food before letting it be sent out. **However maybe Freddie could have felt bad that he made fun of the waiter that he would have apologized. Related Cast Posts *Miranda tweeted Great day on set! *Nathan tweeted Filming at breakneck speed today, shooting some awesome stuff! (possibly meaning shooting a lot of scenes really fast) Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See videos for this episode here. External links * Jennette Talks About Emma Stone With Nick References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:Goofs